


Watashi no amai chīsana honō | My Sweet Little Flame

by Chase_Colbot



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Posted in pastebin, i'm back after months long of hiatus, worked so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_Colbot/pseuds/Chase_Colbot
Summary: Terra is avoiding Sunstar and he wants to know why.
Relationships: Sunstar | Sungod/Terra | Earth





	Watashi no amai chīsana honō | My Sweet Little Flame

Originally Posted on: 1/19/2021  
\---------

Terra kept his head in several pages of paperwork, not looking up when Mercury or the others handed him more paperwork. He sighed, he was onto his last mound of paperwork. When he heard loud footsteps, perspiration drips from his forehead, as he knew it was him. Even moreso he WAS directly avoiding him, and he made it painfully obvious while doing so. The footsteps become much more louder as they stopped in front of the door. Terra worked, he pretended not to hear him walk in. 

"Terra?" His voice calls, Sunstar sighs, he had no choice but to talk to him, he practically FORCED to talk to him now. He placed the papers to the side, and looked up to his lover. He sighed. 

"Yes, Sunstar? What." Terra said bluntly. Sunstar looked at him with a sad look. 

"Do... Do you hate me?" Sunstar asked. Terra's core drops. upon hearing Sunstar say those 5 words, he sighs once more. 

"No, I don't. Sunstar what makes you say that?" Terra asked the bigger bot. His eyes wandered to the bulge in his stomach and he looked away. He was guilty. He gotten Sunstar pregnant, he wished he could forgive himself, he was supposed to be there for him and the baby, but this was all too much work for him. He wished he could do something, but he was scared to hurt him. And the baby. 

"It's... Because you've been avoiding me a lot recently. And I was wondering if I did something to you?" Sunstar said sheepishly. 

Terra's eyes shot open, he didn't want to indirectly admit to avoiding Sunstar. Even he wasn't he sighed. He looked away. 

"I'm sorry... I will try and probably be apart of your life more."

Terra hugged Sunstar as Sunstar sighed.

"You better..."


End file.
